Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 3 = 8x + 4$
Solution: Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(10x - 3) - 8x = (8x + 4) - 8x$ $2x - 3 = 4$ Add $3$ to both sides: $(2x - 3) + 3 = 4 + 3$ $2x = 7$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{7}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{2}$